


execution (bad ending ver.)

by m00n_face



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_face/pseuds/m00n_face





	execution (bad ending ver.)

林在范能听到徽章碰撞在一起的声音逐渐向自己逼近，牢房一片黑暗，放大了他的感官，军靴踏在水泥地面上的节奏和步距，让林在范一下子意识到了来者的身份。

钥匙划入生锈的锁芯，牢房的铁门被打开发出刺耳的悲鸣，光线从外面照射进来，留下一个背光的黑色身影。

崔荣宰将手背在身后，脚微微岔开，标准的军人站姿，林在范抬起头，脖子上的锁链太沉让林在范左右撇了撇头伸展了一下。

“明天是处刑日”

“嗯哼”

“...”

看着林在范轻佻地答应着的模样，崔荣宰心里有些不爽，皱了皱眉头又骄傲地不想让林在范察觉，很快收敛起了表情。

“你们先出去吧”

崔荣宰对身后的人说。

“是，长官”

门关上，又重新将光线锁在了外面，只有月光透过顶上的一个小铁窗照射进来。崔荣宰站到月光下，让林在范好看清他的模样，大概是忙了一整天，刘海散落在前额，搭住了崔荣宰的眼睛，林在范想要抬手帮他撩开头发，手举到半空中却被突然紧绷的锁链牵扯住，这时，崔荣宰才感受到了林在范眼中流露出了沮丧，是听到“行刑”时都未曾有过的动摇。

崔荣宰向前一步跨坐在林在范身上，拉近了距离后，林在范得以撩开崔荣宰遮住眼睛的刘海，月光洒在他眼里，闪着好看的光，林在范扶着崔荣宰的后颈，狠狠地吻了上去，就仿佛以后再也无法品尝这份柔软一般。厮磨着将吻延续到耳廓，林在范喘出滚烫的气息在崔荣宰的耳边说：

“我们接下来要做什么...长官？”

“你不要这样叫我”

崔荣宰微微颔首。

“怎么，提醒了你为了爬上现在这个位置做了些什么吗...嘶——”

林在范话音刚落，便被崔荣宰扯着脖子上的锁链向后拉去，林在范的头猛然往后仰，扯痛了之前就硌出来的伤痕，两人的气息又远离了对方。

空气仿佛凝固着，林在范看着崔荣宰隐藏着愠怒的表情，知道自己是故意戳中崔荣宰的痛处，有些后悔和心疼，他很清楚崔荣宰没有做错任何事，他只是在追寻自己想要追寻的正义，尽管那种正义牺牲了林在范。

“荣宰...”

“不，还是叫我长官吧”

语气转而变得犀利，崔荣宰继续扯着林在范身上的锁链让其不得不一直向后仰去，直到躺倒在床上，自己也跟着扑倒在林在范身上，继续着刚刚被打断的吻，惩罚性的撕咬以及挑逗似的若即若离，让林在范很快的硬了起来，隔着单薄的囚衣，崔荣宰用手揉捏着林在范的下身。

林在范实在是难以忍耐，翻身将崔荣宰压到身下，身上厚重的锁链互相摩擦击打着发出刺耳的声响。

“动静小一点”

“好的，长官”

林在范勾起一抹轻浮却又沉醉的笑容，开始解着崔荣宰身上的军装，显然是被军装的繁复结构弄得有点烦躁，林在范直接将里面的衬衫撕了开来，扣子掉落在四周，看着林在范毛躁的样子，崔荣宰笑出声，让林在范有些不满，勾着崔荣宰的腿就将人往自己怀里拖。

扯开崔荣宰的皮带时，林在范摸到了他身侧的枪套，林在范拔出那把贝雷塔，拿在手中端详着。

“是我的枪呢，你一直带在身边？”

林在范看着枪柄上的自己曾经做下的绿色记号，然后用抢指在躺在自己身下的崔荣宰的脑门上，崔荣宰平淡的眼神没有一丝变化。

“是啊，讽刺吧，明天要被你自己的枪处决”

林在范没有回答，死亡向来不是他生命里最大的威胁，他毫不畏惧的望着崔荣宰，希望对方能读出自己的心情，冰凉的枪口从额头滑落到脸颊，再滑落到颈侧，用抢抬了抬崔荣宰的下巴，林在范便把抢丢到一边。

他用皮带将崔荣宰的手摁在头顶上绑着，以崔荣宰的身手，完全可以反抗，只是他默许了对方这么做而已。

身上的军服大敞着，裤子已经松垮地被褪到了膝盖，林在范上下撸动着崔荣宰身下被释放出来的欲望，快感冲上崔荣宰的神经，没过多久就射在了林在范的小腹上。

抹了抹崔荣宰刚刚释放出来的东西，借着手上这股湿润，林在范将手探向崔荣宰的后穴，轻松的就插入了两根指头，后穴的异物感让崔荣宰挺起了腰背，给了林在范足够的空隙抽插着手指做着扩张。

看着崔荣宰享受于情事，林在范不甘心地将他被皮带绑在一起的双手送到自己身下。

“崔长官不要只顾着自己啊，也帮帮我吧”

崔荣宰想着自己的身份，以及现在这副淫乱的模样，格外的兴奋起来，双手开始了动作，腰身也配合着林在范的扩张摆动起来。

刚刚射过一次的崔荣宰，下身又开始昂扬起来，林在范抽出手指，扶着自己的下身送了进去。

“呃啊——”

与手指不同，突然被林在范的粗大进入，使崔荣宰还是有些痛，毕竟，自从林在范被关了起来，两人就再也没有做过，拥抱的温度还有深度都从身体记忆中淡忘了。

“荣宰，没事的，放轻松”

但这声呼唤却无论如何都是熟悉的，熟悉到崔荣宰听到林在范突然改口温柔地叫着他名字时，眼睛一酸，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

崔荣宰已经习惯不表露悲伤，因此，尽管流下了眼泪却看起来并不像在哭。

林在范看着眼前的画面怔了一下，心里想着原来你已经坚强成这副模样了，但嘴上还是情不自禁吐露出柔软的安抚：

“看看你，明明都是最高长官了，却还是爱哭啊  
”

俯下身，吻掉眼泪，林在范缓缓地开始了动作，先是浅尝辄止的顶弄，直到崔荣宰把禁锢住的双手举起，圈过林在范的脖颈，搂住了他，就像以前一样，林在范才开始用力的抽插。

崔荣宰的敏感点被反复碾压着，让他不自觉的夹紧了后穴，林在范感受着这份温热湿润的紧致吞吐着自己，恨不得把崔荣宰拆吃入腹。

“啊~用力”

原本还隐忍着的崔荣宰顾不得那些，还是大声的呻吟出来。

“嘘，是你说要动静小一点的”

“呀，林在范...呃啊...你给我...闭嘴”

林在范应了崔荣宰的要求加重了力气，崔荣宰感觉自己整个人都要被贯穿，正要临近高潮的时候，林在范又一次用吻堵住了崔荣宰的呻吟，刚好，这样我们动静就小一点了。

高潮来临，崔荣宰控制不住地用力一不小心咬破了林子范的舌尖，但林在范却没有撇开头，而是和崔荣宰一同吮吸着这份血腥味。

崔荣宰在亲吻的同时，也挣开了双手的桎梏，把皮带丢到一边，腿蜷起在林在范身前，用军靴踩着林在范的胸膛把恋恋不舍的他往后推去。

“够了”

崔荣宰换上了他的长官语气，但声音还因为刚刚经历的情事而有些沙哑。

林在范撑着床，看着他对面的崔荣宰利落地整理好了军服，把被弄坏的衬衫很好的遮在了外套里面，崔荣宰低着头为裤子上些微的污渍蹙着眉苦恼着，但在抬起头时，又很快的藏好了表情，就像藏好坏掉的衬衫一样。

林在范感觉心里空落落的，一定是因为明天自己就要死了吧，林在范这样想。

崔荣宰从胸口的口袋里掏出了什么东西，黑暗中，林在范很难看清。崔荣宰拿着那个东西再一次将手圈过自己的脖颈，随着咔一声，林在范感觉肩颈一松，锁链从身上滑落，然后是手，然后是脚，崔荣宰用钥匙解开了所有约束。

“你离开吧”

“？？？”

“我都安排好了，没人会找到你的”

“那如果...我希望你找到我呢”

崔荣宰不知道怎么回答，他的位置然后他无法回答，想要林在范活下去，就意味着他不能跟他联系，一旦暴露林在范的行踪，比自己更高的官员，不会罢休的，就算没能追踪到林在范，知道他们曾经关系的人也会用尽方法撬开自己的嘴，让自己告诉他们林在范在什么地方。

“我会找到你的”

无论如何，崔荣宰还是这样说了，并给了林在范一个久违的令人心安的微笑。

将一个写着地址的纸条塞进林在范手里，便推搡着他让他离开了。

崔荣宰站在长廊里，看着林在范时不时回头向自己这边张望，崔荣宰狠下心背过身去，留给林在范的还是那标准的军人站姿，微笑仿佛粘在脸上，还原到悲伤的表情时有些扭曲而尴尬，崔荣宰等林在范走远后，顺着墙滑落跌坐在地上，歇斯底里的哭了起来。

崔荣宰想着，有些人值得自己去违背自己坚持的正义。

第二天，士兵在办公室中找到了崔荣宰，僵硬的手里握着一把贝雷塔，血粘在他的头发上结成了块，军裤上有这一块不知道哪来的污渍。

___________________________________________fin


End file.
